


Baby Korra

by tombraider123



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Diapers, Fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombraider123/pseuds/tombraider123
Summary: Korra has a secret, she likes diapers, and needs them. Soon though Pema finds out about her secret and Korra discovers a side of herself she never knew she had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABDL warning. This story will contain ABDL themes and characters wearing diapers.

The tan skinned avatar Korra walked down the roofed walkway of air temple island. She loved this time of day, just before night and just before the sun dipped behind the mountains, twilight. The young 17 year old girl leaned on the walkway fences and watched some members of the White Lotus train. It was at this moment she heard someone walk up behind her.

“Hello Korra” a motherly voice said.

Korra turned and saw Pema, Tenzin’s wife and mother to Jinora, Ikki and Meelo and Rohan.

“Hey Pema” Korra smiled, she always enjoyed Pema’s company, she was like a second mother to her.

“How was training today?” the older woman asked and leaned down next to her, she wore her usual red robe as Korra wore her usual blue tank top, brown pants with her fur pelt.

Korra sighed, she had been getting the hang of airbending, and the avatar spirit n stuff, but it was exhausting.

“It was ok I guess, just trying to get used to it all really” she lent down.

As she did Pema cocked an eyebrow and sniffed, something was off “Korra, can you smell that?” she asked.

Korra’s eyes shot open and she blushed lightly “Um, no, smell what Pema?’ she asked back, hoping it wasn’t what she thought it was.

“It smells, like baby powder” she sniffed again and looked at Korra.

Out of now where Pema patted Korra on the bum and felt a large padding there.

“Pema” Korra said with wide eyes.

“Ahh, well that makes sense now” Pema gave a knowing smile “Korra, are you wearing a diaper?” she asked.

Korra bowed her head in defeat “Um, yea, I still have accidents sometimes so I wear them, the fur pelt helps cover the bulk they make” she said and Pema nodded.

“Well” Pema moved forward and pulled down Korra’s pants to her thighs, showing the rather bulky diaper.

“Gah, Pema what are you doing?” she said, though not loud enough to bring attention.

“Looks like you need more than just Avatar training, Korra” Pema stuck two fingers down the front of Korra’s diaper and nodded “Yep, you really wet yourself, come on follow me” she pulled the girls pants back up and patted her diapered bottom “I’ll change you” she said and grabbed Korra’s hand in her own.

“Wha,what?’ Korra was shocked as she followed along.

“You’d be the first airbender who’s diaper I didn’t change” she smirked.

The motherly woman lead Korra through the halls and finally opened at door. The room was like any of the others, if a bit larger and the walls were a dark pink, well that, and it was made like a nursery.

“Um, Pema, what is this room?” she asked.

“Oh this, it’s the old nursery that I used for the other girls” she smiled.

In the room was three rather big cribs, a changing table, some drawers and a closet and a pink potty on the wooden floor.

“Now, baby Korra” she looked at the girl, who was blushing a lot from the comment.

“I want you to just relax ok, and sit down” she pointed to the floor.

Korra looked confused, yet oddly enough she did so, Pema then began to pull of the girls boots and socks “Now stand back up”.

Korra once more did so and Pema began pulling the pants down, all the way this time. Pema ran her palm down the toned and rather smooth skin of the avatar girl, it was soft and Pema liked the feeling.

The diaper was in full view this time, it was nice and thick and pure white with blue tapes, two on each side.

“I will say Korra, diapers rather suit you” Pema smiled her motherly smile and Korra did as well.

“Um, thanks Pema, they can come in handy” she rubbed her neck nervously.

“Ok, wait there baby” Pema got up and went to the changing table. In one of the shelves she pulled out a white rubber mat and brought it back over and laid it down in front of Korra.

“Ok Korra, lay down on that for me” Korra did so, she was pretty much at Pema’s mercy right now.

Pema placed her hands on one of the tapes “Um, Pema, I can take it off myself” she gave a nervous grin.

“No no, babies can’t touch their diapers, now hands away Korra” she gave a stern, yet light warning, it was another for the normally rebellious teen. Korra lay there as Pema removed the tape and opened up the soaked diaper. Korra quickly covered her private area and was blushing more than ever now, this however just caused Pema to giggle.

“Oh Korra, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, besides how can I change you if you do that?’ she asked the girl, only removed her hands and let out a sigh.

“Don’t you find this odd Pema, I’m 17 and wearing a diaper, something that a baby should be using?” the girl asked.

“Well, I will admit that older girls like you having accidents isn’t the norm, but I don’t think it’s anything to ashamed of, I like this” she gave an honest smile, Korra did so as well.

“Now, I don’t have any diapers in your size on me right now, so I’ll have to get some, just to make sure you don’t have any accidents, I want you to go and sit on that potty over there” Pema pointed to it.

“Um, but can’t I just go to the normal bathroom?” she asked confused.

“No, remember babies can’t use the big girl’s bathroom, besides there’s no underwear in this room for you to put on, so now go sit down on the potty Korra” she commanded.

Korra got up, embarrassed at just walking around with only her top and bra on, and walked over to the potty. Like other ones it was placed on the floor, but rather larger than a babies one. Korra let out a breath and sat down on it, feeling the cool plastic on her cheeks as she got comfortable.

“Now, if you need to go, just use the potty, I’ll be about 10 minutes, but I may take longer” Pema smiled and ruffled the girl’s hair and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Korra just sat there, resting her chin in her palms and wondering about her position right now, a 17 year old girl, wearing no pants and sitting on a potty while someone is off getting diapers for her to wear.

“I should have told her I had some in my room” she muttered to herself.

It was at that moment she started to hear a sound that sounded a lot like rain.

“Wait, no, darn it” Korra felt stupid, the sound was her peeing into the potty, the pee hitting the plastic.

Korra covered her face in sheer embarrassment. She had started having accidents again when she was 14, thankfully her parents were very understanding, her mother even sent her some cloth diapers big enough for her to wear, that and the thick fur felt with helped to hide the bulk.

“I guess Pema just has a nose for used diapers after raising the kids” she said and finished peeing.

When Korra had ran to Republic city, those diapers were left behind. “Idiot” Korra said to herself at forgetting to pack them.

So one embarrassing trip to a store later she came back with a pack of new diapers, though she only had 2 more left after that last one.

“Why would Pema have this place set up anyway?” Korra looked around.

As she did she heard the door open as Pema walked back in, carrying a bag full of diapers for Korra.

“So, how’d it go?” Pema asked and began laying out the several diapers on the changing table.

“How’d what go?” Korra was confused a little.

“Silly girl, did you use the potty like I said” Pema turned to her and walked over.

Korra nodded “Pee or poop?” Pema asked like it was common thing to know.

“Um, I, I peed” Korra lowered her head in shame and embarrassment.

Pema knelt down and began to pat her head like a person would with a polardog.

“Good girl, such a big girl for peeing in the potty” she spoke in baby talk. “Now come on, let’s get you diapered up again” Pema said and watched Korra stand up and gave her a light pat on her butt.

Korra’s head shot up and she blushed, if she could anymore. Still naked from the waist down Korra made her way over to the changing table and slowly sat herself on it, the rubber felt nice and cool against her bottom.

“Now I got you some pretty pink diapers, better than those bland white ones you had on before” Pema smiled and placed the powder, wipes and diapers next to Korra.

Korra looked at the items next to her. Very rarely would she ever use powder or wipes when changing herself. She also only ever used plain deigns and tried to get the thinnest but also absorbent diapers she could, but these ones, they looked like they would be worn by a baby girl.

“Um Pema?” Korra looked up at the woman, who by now was grabbing one of the baby wipes.

“Yes Korra?’ she asked.

“What’s with the diapers, I think some normal ones would have been better” the tanned girl looked over at the undergarments, although she was slightly embarrassed, she also kind of wanted to wear them.

“Well these are much more absorbent and thicker, and they’ll look much cuter on you” the mother replied.

Korra didn’t pay more attention to an extra bag Pema had brought in and followed the mothers motions for Korra to lay down.

The avatar did so and let out a breath as Pema slowly untapped her diaper, showing her private parts and letting the breeze hit her, giving her slight shivers. Pema looked at the half nude girl and smiled.

“Ah is the wittle baby cold?’ Pema cooed in a baby voice and began to wipe the girl down with scented baby wipes.

Korra had to muffle a moan as Pema rubbed the wipes over her princess areas. When she was done Korra saw Pema squirt some lotion into her hands and began to rub it over her bottom. Korra smiled and enjoyed the feel.

Soon the baby powder was generously sprinkled over her diaper area.

“Alright, raise your butt baby” Pema said and grabbed one of the extremely babyish pink diapers out of the packet.

The avatar raised her butt up, shifting her privates closer to the face of Pema. The motherly woman slid the thick new diaper under and lightly slapped Korra on the pelvis, signalling for her to lower. Korra did so and instantly felt the fluff of the diaper on her butt.

“Right, let’s get you all taped up” Pema smiled.

Pema pulled the front up and made sure the leg holes were nice and tight to make sure there was no chance of leaks.

The older woman then taped up the sides and rubbed the diaper “There, nice and diapered”.

Korra looked down at the bulge between her legs. She tried to put her legs together but quickly found they were much thicker than her previous undergarments. The main colour was pink and there were white baby style animals on the front and the leg holes were frilly.

“And now-“

“Mommy, you in here yet!” a familiar voice was heard, then the door opened and there stood Ikki and Jinora.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora and Ikki discover Korra it a very odd position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, hope this is worth it.

Time seemed to slow down for Korra. She was laying on a changing table, in nothing but her top and a diaper with Pema at the end. At the door was Jinora and Ikki, with a look of confusion on their faces.   
“K-Korra?’ Jinora asked.   
The younger girls were getting a good look at the state of the 17-year-old girl. Too them she looked just like a baby, on the large table with a thick baby styled diaper taped on her. 

In an instance Korra jumped off the table and made her way to wear a large blanket was laying on the ground and quickly proceeded to wrap the blanket around her waist, covering the undergarment.   
Pema on the other hand stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips.

“You girls, you need to knock before you barge in like that” she sternly said and the youngest girl stood back a little.

“I’m sorry mommy, I tried to tell Ikki to slow down but she didn’t listen” Jinora explained, temporarily forgetting about the diapered Korra. 

“Why’s Korra in a diaper?” Ikki blurted out, her mouth quickly being covered by Jinora. 

“Oh well Korra here needs them” Pema smiled and spoke so casually. 

“PEMA!” the avatar exclaimed.

“Shush Korra” Pema said with a stern tone. 

Korra was blushing heavily at this point. The avatar thoughts were rushing past her. Why were Ikki and Jinora here, why was Pema so openly admitting to them about her diapers. 

“Now enough chit chat girls, Ikki hop on the table” Pema patted the padding on the table and Ikki smiled and excitedly jumped on the changing table. 

Korra watched in slight shock as Pema procedded to take the young girls pants and underwear off and begin sprinkling baby powder over her. It was soon followed by a diaper similar to the one Korra was wearing only smaller to fit the smaller girl.   
Ikki giggled in joy and bounced off the table. Korra just looked in awe at what was happening in front of her. 

“Alright Jinora, your turn” Pema walked over to the older girl and picked her up and placed here on the table. 

Unlike Ikki who was giddy about being diapered Jinora was blushing hard, perhaps it was the new audience watching her.   
The same process followed only with a slightly larger diaper for Jinora and soon enough she was on her feet. Wearing only her shirt and diaper like her younger sister. 

“Oh Korra I guess I should explain” Pema smiled “Jinora and Ikki here like being diapered and treated like babies”. 

Korra looked at Pema then at the two girls. Jinora was shuffling around nervously whereas Ikki was standing proud, showing off her diaper. 

“Yea. They’re really comfy and being a baby ROCKS” Ikki fist punched the air. 

Pema giggled at her daughter’s antics then looked over to the avatar. “Korra, maybe we should find you something to wear”.  
Korra looked down “Yea I guess a blanket won’t cut it” Korra rubbed the back of her head nervously. 

“Exactly, good thing I got more than just diapers for you when I went out” the mother walked over to her large backpack and placed it on the changing table. 

“Alright missy, take off all your clothes except your diaper” Pema placed her hands on her hips. 

Korra looked at Pema with confusion, but none the less took off her blue top leaving her just in a diaper and bra. 

“And the bra Korra, babies don’t wear those” Pema looked at her with a blank expression. 

“But, but” Korra was shaking now. The last thing she wanted to do was show off her breast to Pema and her kids. 

“Oh come on Korra, we’re all girls here” Pema simply said.

Korra looked over to Ikki and Jinora who simply nodded. The avatar let out a defeated sigh and undid her bra and let it drop to the floor, letting her large breast be shown to the three others.   
Jinora blushed looking at the older girls bare breast. Korra quickly covered her chest. Pema gave her a smirk and pulled out a bright pink garment from her bag. The clothing piece was a pink shirt with frills around the shoulders and a sewn on darker pink strap around the waist, causing the lower half to flare out into a skirt. 

“I think this should do just fine” Pema grinned and showed the piece to Korra. “Now arms up missy” the mother said and Korra complied.   
The small dress slipped down over Korra, her arms effortlessly going through the arm holes. Korra looked down at her new clothing, happy that her breast were now covered.

“You look so cute Korra” Ikki jumped her joy.

“Yea, just like a baby” Jinora added. 

The avatar blushed more, she seemed to be able not to at this point.

“Now lay down sweetie” Pema said and watched the teen do so, the thickness between her legs on full show now. 

“I got you some cute frilly socks as well” Pema smiled and wiggled the girls toes “We can’t have your wittle toesies getting cold now can we” Pema spoke in baby talk to the girl, 

Korra smiled massively at this.   
The socks in question were hot pink and had matching colour frills around the ankles. She looked just like a large baby now. Ikki and Jinora squealed in delight at Korra’s new   
look. 

“Yea, we have a new friend to play with” Ikki jumped up again. 

Pema calmed down the young girl “Alright babies, time to get you clothed, can’t have you running around in nothing but a diaper can we?” Pema pat Jinoras head and went to a white set of drawers in a corner. “And those shirts are much too grown up for you” she added and pulled out two sets of clothing for the girls. 

Ikki jumped at hearing this and ran to her mommy. Pema held up two large baby onesies.

“Ok Ikki, take your shirt off and lift your arms up” Pema giggled at her excited little daughter. 

The energetic girl nearly tore her top off in the process. The girl stood nude bar her diaper in front of her mother now, eagerly awaiting for what happens next. A bright yellow shirt with a rainbow printed over the chest was pulled down over the girl. Pema kneeled down and buttoned down two flaps under the girls diaper. 

“Korra honey, this is called a snap crotch onesie” Pema motioned to Ikki’s lower half.

Korra nodded “Alright Ikki” Pema lightly slapped Ikki’s behind “Get the playpen set up then play with some toys.

Ikki nodded with excitement and ran to ready the playpen. Soon the same treatment was given to Jinora, thought she covered her chest, having somewhat developed unlike her sister. Her onesie was bright pink with white hearts splatted over it. 

“Right well looks like my babies are all nice and ready” she turned to Korra “Why don’t you go join Ikki and Jinora, Korra” she walked over to the older girl “I’ll go prepare us some   
food for a morning snack” she gave Korra a peck on the forehead and left the room, the sound a lock locking could be heard as Pema left. 

Korra watched as Ikki sat inside a small fenced playpen, playing with what looked like dolls. 

“Jinora come on and play” Ikki waved to her and Jinora walked over, blushing the whole time. 

“You to Korra” Ikki smiled and Korra walked over into the playpen and began to join in with the baby games.


End file.
